


Blind date

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Natasha is very protective, Terrible writing, don't read if you are going to complain, pure fluff, the reader is nothing like Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Natasha sets Steve up on a date with her little sister19. “So, are you liking our date so far?”





	Blind date

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a short Drabble!
> 
> Y/f/n: your first name  
> Y/l/n: your last name

When Natasha told Steve that she wanted to set him up with her little sister that she reconnected with Steve was a little scared. He thought you were going to be intimidating like Natasha but was pleasantly surprised when he spotted you seated at the table. You wore a maroon a- line dress that cut off just below the knee and simple black flats "y/n?" Steve asked once he reached the table.

You stood up when you heard your name being called and smiled at your date. "yes it's so nice to meet you" you reached out and Steve shook your hand. "Natasha said I was going out with a nice guy but she didn't tell me it was captain America." You felt your cheeks burning with embarrassment because you called him by his superhero name.

"Well Natasha didn't mention how gorgeous you were" Steve couldn't help but laugh at how cute you were. In all honesty he would have made an excuse to end the date when a woman mentioned his superhero name but there was something about you that told him he should stay.

"Thank you for the compliment. Um do you want to sit and look over the menu? I've never eaten here so I don't know what's good" you both sat down and looked out your menus nervously before the waiter came to take your order.

* * *

 

At first the date was a little awkward because you guy would give short answers but half an hour into the date Steve started feeling more comfortable and started asking you about your personal life "so how come I've never heard of you and why don't you go by Romanova?"

"Well I was in the red room with Natasha and Natasha made a deal with them saying if they let me go and let me have a normal life that she would do whatever they wanted with her. Since Natasha was their best student they agreed and sent me here under a new name and foster parents. I didn't reconnect with Natasha until my 21st birthday." since reconnecting with Natasha you did not let a day go by without thanking her for what she did.

Steve was shocked "that explains why she always told me to mind my own business when I asked her where she was going. What do you do for a living?"

You felt a smile growing on your face when he asked you that question. You absolutely loved your job and you could spend hours talking about it. "I'm a third grade teacher at George Washington elementary school."

"That's awesome." Steve felt himself falling for you more and more as he watched you become more animated while you told him what you loved about teaching. "Maybe I could stop by and say hi to your third graders."

"My kids would love that" you bit your lip when you realized you were rambling. "I'm so sorry I'm probably boring you with non stop talking about my job. I just really love my kids and I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't a teacher."

"Don't worry doll" Steve laughed and reached over to hold your hand. "I love it when a woman is passionate about their job." You guys continued to talk about your jobs and what you liked to do for fun until the waiter passed by and left the check. "I got it" Steve placed his credit card on the tray and handed it to the waiter before you could even complain "like I was saying" Steve continued the conversation like nothing happened.

* * *

 

Once you were finished with dinner both you and Steve were comfortable around each other. Since neither one of you wanted the date to end Steve drove you guys to the beach. “So, **are you liking our date so far**?” Steve asked you while he draped his arm around your shoulder.

You were mentally thanking the lord that Steve had his arm around you because you were getting cold and you weren't wearing a jacket. "Yes I am, thank you for asking. Are you enjoying our date?"

"Yes I am" he answered truthfully as you guys continued to walk towards the water. Once you guys were about to reach it Steve stopped suddenly and turned so he was facing you "listen y/n, I really really like you and I don't do this at all on first dates but can I kiss you?" Steve asked shyly. Steve has gone on some dates since he's been out of the ice but he has never kissed them on the first date.

"Yes, you may kiss me" you placed your hands on Steve's shoulder while his rested on your lower back and before you knew it you felt Steve's lips against yours. They were soft and you couldn't help be moan into the kiss when you felt his tongue slipping into your mouth.

After a few minutes of shameless pda in the dark Steve reluctantly pulled away "I really enjoyed that." Steve pressed his forehead against yours while you guys tried to study your breaths "Um since I don't have work tomorrow would you like to go out for breakfast? I mean I totally get it if you don't I just-"

"I would love too ! !" you answered enthusiastically. "Thank you so much for dinner and the beach and the kiss. You really know how to treat a lady."

"It's no problem doll, you are the first woman I've gone on a date with and felt an instant connection." Steve cupped your face and pressed his lips against yours again. "What do you say we go for some ice cream before I drop you off at your place?" You just nodded your head before you kissed his cheek and made your way back to Steve's car.

What you guys didn't know was that Bucky and Natasha were spying on you guys the entire time and they happy when they saw you guys kissing "They look so happy together." Bucky whispered to Natasha.

"Yeah they do but if he hurts her I'm going to snap his neck" Natasha knew Steve wouldn't be capable of hurting you but the protective sister side of her wouldn't hesitate on snapping his neck if he hurt you. Bucky gave his girlfriend a concern look because Steve was his best friend and he didn't want him to be killed. "I know he's your best friend but she's my baby sister and I'll murder anyone that dares to hurt her." All Bucky could do was nod at what Natasha said and hoped Steve wouldn't do anything to break your heart.


End file.
